


of shirts and worlds crashing down

by linksofmemories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then, if it was only for that moment, everything wasn’t crumbling down around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of shirts and worlds crashing down

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [O koszulach i upadających światach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236533) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna)



> I noticed that the shirt that Stiles wore in the beginning of "Battlefield" is really similar to the shirt that Derek took off and (presumably) left in Stiles' room in "Wolf's Bane". I know that it's not the same shirt, but this is just a little ficlet that I wrote with the idea of it being the same shirt.

Outside of the guidance office, Stiles waited for Ms. Morrell to finish talking with whatever pill popping teen she was counseling. After the whole debacle at the police department, him and Scott both had mandatory meetings with the guidance counselor. Scott had gotten his out of the way the day after, but Stiles had put his off.

It was a well-known fact that Stiles was a talker and when he got in there he would probably start talking about a lot more than just the whole “Matt thing”. Probably about his friendship with Scott and his grades and his dad and the fact that he felt like everything was going to come crumbling down around him.

He hated being so helpless. Scott could do the most amazing things now and he was just stuck on the sidelines, trying his best to be the “idea guy”. Lately, Stiles had been taking even more Adderall. He was trying desperately to focus, to keep track of everything that was going on. Because if he could think he could get through all of this.

But apparently that wasn’t working because he couldn’t focus enough to put on a shirt that was actually his. He figured out why his dad had given him a strange look that morning when Scott had asked him why he smelled like Derek.

Then memories of trying to track a text and Danny and his “cousin Miguel” and Derek stripping had come back to him. He had washed the shirt and gotten the blood out of it, but had never gotten around to giving it back because of, well, a murderous giant lizard among other problems.

So, the shirt had been tossed into one of his drawers and while he was tripping around his bedroom at 6 AM that morning he had put it on. It’s not like he wanted to wear Derek’s shirt.

Even if it was strangely soft and bigger on him so it kind of made it like a shirt he would sleep in. But it still smelled weird even though he had washed it.

Derek was one thing he was not going to bring up to Ms. Morrell, because he knew how that would go.

So, I can’t stop thinking about this older guy who I can’t stand and now I’m wearing his shirt. _Did you ever think you might be attracted to this man, Stiles?_ I’m kind of in love with someone else, in case you didn’t know. _That’s not what I asked._ I know, but it doesn’t matter if I think he’s attractive. _And why’s that?_ Because I love Lydia. _Do you really believe that that’s the reason why?_

Even he knew that loving Lydia was a weak argument. A fake Ms. Morrell in his head didn’t need to tell him that.

“Stiles, you can come in when you’re ready.”

Ms. Morrell was leaning against the doorframe and smiling at him as a kid walked out of the room. She disappeared back inside and Stiles grabbed his lacrosse stick.

He wasn’t going to bring up Derek to Ms. Morrell, because he already had an idea of what was going on there (at least from his side of things). He knew that the smell that still lingered on the shirt was Derek’s smell. Before heading into the office he held his wrist up to his nose and inhaled Derek’s scent.

And then, if it was only for that moment, everything wasn’t crumbling down around him.


End file.
